AMADA
by TatayaBlack
Summary: Em meio aos seus rolos amorosos, Zoey descobre o verdadeiro amor. Spoiler's dos 5 primeiros livros


_**Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem de HON me pertence. E eu não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso!!!!**_

**Amada**

_Por: Tataya Black_

Respirei fundo antes de olhar no espelho. A primeira coisa que encarei foram meus olhos que tinham como brindes olheiras gigantescas – também não é para menos, derrotar uma alta sacerdotisa louca de pedra e um anjo-semi-deus-caído que querem dominar o mundo no maior estilo Pink e Cérebro deixaria qualquer um exausto. Depois meu olhar seguiu o padrão rendado das minhas tatuagens de safira que demonstravam o carinho da minha Deusa comigo, até que atingiu minha nova marca. Um traçado diagonal retorcido cobria parcialmente a cicatriz que o corvo escarnecedor me deixou de brinde para me recordar eternamente daquela quase-guerra que eu e meus fies amigos conseguimos evitar.

Meus dedos foram, como se tivessem vida própria, – o que às vezes eu não duvido – diretamente para a cicatriz. Era possível vê-la claramente através dos traços azuis na minha pele. A marca não era fina e clara como uma cicatriz simples e curada, era vermelha e em alto relevo grosso. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, eu gostaria de dizer que eram apenas em agradecimento a Nyx por mais uma demonstração de amor, mas eu sabia que meu lado feminino – no sentido claro de uma garota de apenas dezessete anos, e não de uma sacerdotisa com poderes fora dos padrões – sentia tristeza e vergonha daquela marca.

_**Com você  
Tudo é tão bom  
Tudo é mais  
Só coração**_

Eu tinha medo de nunca conseguir deixar que alguém me visse sem roupa. Claro que eu não deveria pensar apenas nisso, - ou pelo menos, não agora - mas com todo esse meu problema de namorados Erik-Heath – e como se não bastasse agora, Stark – não tinha como deixar de pensar que hora ou outra isso ia acontecer – _isso_ eu digo ficar sozinha com um garoto com vontades potencialmente sexuais. Depois daquela minha confusão amorosa com Loren Blake – o professor mais quente e charmoso da House Of Night que me seduziu e tirou minha virgindade, a mando da ex-alta sacerdotisa e minha ex-mentora Neferet-toda-poderoza-rainha-do-mal – eu achava não ser capaz, ou não querer pensar nisso por muito tempo. Mas nos últimos dias o mundo quase entrou em guerra, pessoas morreram – vovó quase morreu – isso faz você refletir sobre as coisas importantes da vida, e sobre quem é importante na sua vida. E, definitivamente, Loren Blake e sua lembrança não têm mais espaço na minha.

Achei ter ouvido um barulho, assustada olhei em volta e só vi o espaço vazio do banheiro. Respirei fundo novamente e tentei desviar minha mente do mundo lá fora, eu estava de volta a House Of Night e, por enquanto, estava segura. Entrei no chuveiro e senti a água morna banhar o meu corpo nu.

- Água, leve com você os meus medos. – sussurrei para o elemento e pude senti-lo remover os pensamentos ruins que rondavam a minha cabeça.

Aos poucos meu corpo foi ficando relaxado e eu pude aproveitar aquele momento de paz. Há muito tempo não me sentia tão tranqüila. Deixei minha mente vagar sozinha e ela me levou diretamente a Stark.

Quando pensei seu nome, automaticamente meus olhos se abriram e encontraram os olhos profundos dele me encarando. Eu podia ter gritado, tentado proteger meu corpo exposto, corrido, mas estranhamente eu apenas o encarei de volta. Deslizei minha mão na torneira do chuveiro e o desliguei, sem quebrar o contato visual peguei um roupão e me vesti.

_**Eu me sinto assim  
Gostando até o fim  
Eu me sinto até  
Tudo que vier**_

- Como você entrou aqui?

- A pergunta não deveria ser: o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele me jogou seu sorriso cínico, mas não tirou os olhos dos meus.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei saindo do Box e parando apenas a alguns passos dele.

- Eu preciso de você Zoey. – as palavras dele foram tão intensas quanto o seu olhar. Meu corpo deslizou um passo a frente antes que eu pudesse pensar, e Stark aproveitou para reduzir a nossa distancia a zero segurando firme meus braços – E eu preciso de você agora.

Inclinei meu rosto para que ele pudesse ter acesso a minha boca, e ele não me decepcionou, tomou meus lábios nos dele sem hesitar, e soltou meus braços para encaixar a mão esquerda na minha nuca, para manter meu rosto ainda mais perto do dele enquanto a outra mão segurava minha cintura e – graças a Deusa! – era o que ainda me matinha de pé. A língua dele vasculhava minha boca com uma intensidade sem tamanho, e eu ia me perdendo no toque dele à medida que seu corpo se inclinava cada vez mais no meu.

_**Venha me pegar  
Que do seu jeito é que  
eu gosto  
Com você eu tudo quero  
Com você eu tudo posso**_

Stark quebrou nosso beijo e eu não consegui reprimir um gemido de aborrecimento. Quando abri meus olhos, ele estava me olhando com um sorriso aberto – de um tipo que eu nunca o tinha visto dar. Havia algo mais no traço do seu sorriso, algo que estava além de cinismo e autoconfiança. Meus pensamentos foram quebrados, quando os braços dele me envolveram e colocaram-me em seu colo, apoiei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e me deixei ser levada.

- Eu... – tentei dizer quando meus cabelos se espalharam pelo travesseiro, mas as mãos ágeis dele soltaram meu roupão, deixando meu corpo exposto, e apesar de tudo que pensei que fosse sentir, o que eu queria era apenas que ele me tocasse, e foi o que ele fez.

_**Onde sempre dá  
Tudo cabe  
Só quem viveu lá  
É que sabe**_

Os dedos de Stark percorreram minha pele seguindo as linhas das minhas tatuagens, do meu rosto até minha horrenda cicatriz. Por um segundo fechei meus olhos com medo de encarar os dele, mas o gesto de Stark me fez abri-los prontamente. Ele traçou o caminho da cicatriz com suaves beijos, que o levaram diretamente ao meu seio direito. Meus olhos voltaram a se fechar, mas dessa vez foi quando os lábios dele tomaram prontamente meu mamilo. Ele me sugava, enquanto a mão livre passeava pela minha cintura e abrindo caminho para o meu sexo. Dois de seus dedos se enterraram em mim, e eu arfei buscando o ar que faltava nos meus pulmões, meu corpo respondia ao seu toque e se arqueava buscando o atrito das mãos dele.

- Stark... – gemi o nome dele enquanto sentia minha intimidade cada vez mais úmida.

_**Sempre com você  
Sempre com você  
Depois da gente  
Nada vai valer**_

A boca dele soltou o meu mamilo e fez um caminho de beijos até o meu baixo ventre. Ele mal havia tirado os dedos de dentro de mim quando eu berrei sentindo a língua dele passeando do meu clitóris até a minha entrada. Eu nunca havia sido tocada assim, meu corpo todo tremia em resposta as sensações que Stark estava me proporcionando. Meu clímax estava chegando, eu podia sentir meus músculos se contraindo, eu achava que sabia como isso ia acabar, mas o que Stark fez em seguida colocou todas as minhas ilusões sexuais abaixo.

Com tanto cuidado, como se ele estivesse tocando a própria Deusa, Stark levantou a minha perna e com a unha fez um corte na minha pele da virilha. Quando meu sangue jorrou a boca dele o tomou para si, fechei meus olhos sentindo os espasmos do meu corpo. Tudo era muito sensível agora, as gotas de suor escorrendo nas minhas costas arqueadas me lembravam os beijos dele, o ar que entrava pela janela entreaberta resfriava meu corpo quente e era como a respiração dele, tudo se movia e existia apenas para mim e ele.

Lábios ainda úmidos de sangue tocaram os meus e eu pude sentir meu gosto misturado à saliva dele. Perdida ainda em ondas de prazer o deixei encaixar meu rosto em seu pescoço que tinha uma pequena ferida aberta. Minha língua passeou pela pele dele provocando-o antes de tomar seu sangue para mim. Foi quando tomei o primeiro gole que o corpo dele se uniu ao meu, me deixei ser levada no ritmo dele, meu corpo inteiro estava mole e entregue, foi como uma corrente elétrica que senti que havíamos encontrados juntos o máximo do prazer.

_**Sempre com você  
Sempre com você  
Felicidade  
Pra viver**_

Soltei seu pescoço para encará-lo, e ele me olhou e sorriu pela segunda vez aquele sorriso diferente. E foi aí que eu entendi o que havia de diferente, aquilo era sinceridade, carinho, era... Devoção. Stark me amava, e dentro de mim eu sabia, não havia como lutar contra isso, eu o amava também.

**N/A:** Essa é a versão estendida da fic que eu fiz pro concurso de fanfics do House of Night BR Blog, lá a fic só podia ter 100 linhas, mas como aqui não tem essa restrição, resolvi colocar uma trilha sonora e transformá-la numa song fic. Então a musica que embalou o romance de Zoey e Stark é Sempre com Você da Ana Cañas.

Espero que alguém goste!!!! É minha primeira fic de HON!!!!!

BJU

_**Tataya Black**_


End file.
